My love
by Cebong-Cherry
Summary: Sakura sudah berpacaran dengan Sasori. namun dia masih bingung akan kata hatinya. apakah dia menyukai laki-laki berambut merah itu atau tidak. Di sisi lain adik kelas yang selama ini akrab dengannya mulai datang menghampirinya. Bagaimanakan kelanjutan hubungan mereka./Bad Summary, gomen/RnR yaaaa


**A/N: akhirnya bisa juga publish ini fic TT_TT *terharu  
walapun hancur,berantakan dan rongsokan(?), tolong baca fic saya ini onegaishimasu m(_ _)m**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
rated:T  
genre:romance**

**~My Love~**

**SAKURA POV**

Terkadang aku masih tidak percaya sampai sekarang. Kalau aku sudah menjalin status dengan pria yang kini ada dipikiranku. Status pacaran yang sudah melekat didalam diri kami berdua ini sudah terjalin selama hampir 1 bulan, dan aku masih ingat cara dia menembakku itu...

**_FLASHBACK~_**

"Sakura...!"panggil teriak Ino pada Sakura.

"hmm kenapa Ino?"tanyaku.

"Besokkan ulang tahunmu, jadi traktir aku ya hehe."cengir Ino.

"Hahh... minta traktiran sekarang, ulang tahunku besok Ino."balasku.

"Yaa tidak apa-apa, aku cuma mengingatkan hehehehe."ucap Ino kemudian pergi keluar kelas, kedatangan ntu anak gaje amat.

**_MALAMNYA_**

Kedua mataku masih belum bisa tertutup, dan kumanfaatkan dengan membaca untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Padahal ini sudah hampir lewat tengah malam.

Ddrrrttt ddrrrttt ddrrrttt

Eehh ada SMS masuk, siapa yang SMS malam-malam begini. Aku langsung mengecek HP ku yang bergetar di sampingku.

_From: Sasori-senpai  
to: Sakura_

_Happy birthday ya Sakura J_

Ternyata dari Sasori-_senpai_. Aku memalingkan wajahku melihat jam dinding yanga ada di kamarku, ternyata sudah jam 12 lewat 1 menit. Woww cepat sekali dia mengucapkan selamat ultah padaku bahkan dia orang pertama.

_From :Sakura  
to: Sasori_

_Makasih yaa Sasori-senpai J_

Aku sudah membalas SMS dari Sasori-_senpai_, tetapi kemudian masuk SMS lain yang datang ternyata dari Ino.

_From: Ino  
to: Sakura_

_Hey Sakura happy birthday yaa, jangan lupa traktirannya ^0^_

_From:Sakura  
To: Ino_

_Iya iya tapi jangan lupa hadiahnya juga yaa :p_

_From:Ino  
to: Sakura_

_Hahahaha oke beres dehh  
bye sekarang aku mau tidur, sekali lagi met ultah yaa ;)_

Setelah mendapat balasan dari Ino aku berniat beranjak tidur, namun HP ku kembali bergetar dan ternyata itu dari Sasori-_senpai_ lagi.

_From: Sasori  
to: Sakura_

_Sakura... kamu mau gak, jadi pacarku_

**DEG**

Ini... bukankah ini... pernyataan cinta. Aku harus bagaimana, ini kenapa tiba-tiba. Haduhh... aku belum bisa menjawab sekarang kami-_sama_ bagaimana ini aku bingung. Masa bodo aku tidur saja nanti saja aku pikirkan jawabanku.

**BESOKNYA**

Aku masih memikirkan tentang penembakan Sasori-_senpai_ kepadaku tadi malam, aku jadi bingung harus menjawab apa. Haduhh harus bagaimana ini.

"Sakura... selamat ulang tahun yaa."Ino datang kemudian memelukku.

"Ehh iya, _arigatou _Ino."jawabku sedikit tidak bersemangat.

"Kau kenapa, Saku. Ada masalah yaa? coba cerita padaku, siapa tau bisa membantu."Ino menyadari keadaanku yang lesu. Aku mulai menceritakan kejadian yang membuatku bingung ini.

"Hahh jadi... kau ditembak Sasori-_senpai _Sakura."teriak Ino dan mendapatkan tatapan hampir semua anak sekelas. Dasar kau Ino buat aku malu saja.

"Iya."jawabku lemas, kemudian dia mengambil Hpnya untuk memberitaukan kabar ini kepada pacarnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara-_senpai _. hehh... tanpa diberitahukannya lagi aku sudah tau dia akan meng SMS pacarnya itu.

Aku sudah seharian memikirkan jawabannya sampai sekarang, dan sekarang sudah kutetapkan jawabanku apa.

AUTHOR POV

"huff...jangan-jangan dia sudah akan menolakku, sampai sekarang masih tidak ada kabar darinya. Lebih baik aku menyerah saja dan tidur ini sudah malam."ucap Sasori yang terlihat lesu

Ddrrrttt ddrrrtttt ddrrrttt

Ponsel Sasori berbunyi dan itu ternyata dari Sakura, tanpa babibu lagi dia langsung membuka SMSnya

_From: Sakura  
to: Sasori_

_Iya, aku mau jadi pacar senpai_

Seketika bagaikan tersetrum listrik, Sasori langsung bersemangat kembali setelah membaca SMS dari Sakura tersebut kemudian membalasnya.

_From: Sasori  
to: Sakura_

_Hehe makasih sakura, sudah mau menjadi pacarku :D_

Mendapat balasan yang seperti itu entah mengapa, perasaan sedikit hangat hinggap dihati Sakura.

_From: Sakura  
to: Sasori_

_Iyaa sama-sama senpai J _

Itulah SMS terakhir kedua pasangan baru tersebut, kelihatannya mereka berdua masih canggung dan tidak tahu lagi mau membicarakan apa.

**_FLASHBACK END ~_**

"hey Sakura, kita masih harus membuat brosur formulir pendaftaran eskul kita nih, untuk anak-anak baru yang akan mendaftar."ucapan Ino membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ehh apa tadi Ino?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum mencerna semua perkataan Ino.

"Aku bilang... kapan kita harus membuat brosur pendaftaran nanti untuk mempromosikan eskul silat kita." Ino langsung berbicara intinya kepada sakura.

"eehhh, mungkin nanti sajalah. Kan kita masih punya waktu panjang, apalagi sekarang sebenarnya kita senggang banget kan."ucap Sakura.

"iya tuh. Huhh, untuk apalagi kita datang ke sekolah kalau Cuma berdiam diri saja. Palingan Cuma disuruh bersihkan seluruh sekolah ini saja." Keluh Ino yang mendapat persetujuan dari Sakura.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu muncul sesosok guru yang menggunakan masker berdiri di depan kelas. Sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kalian boleh pulang dan selamat menjalankan libur sekolah kalian dalam jangka waktu 2 minggu, dan jangan lupa kalian masuk kembali pada tanggal 9 Juli" ucap Kakashi-_sensei _dan serempak semua anak-anak yang di dalam kelas berteriak, menandakan liburan sudah dimulai.

**_AWAL SEMESTER BARU~_**

"Sakura!"teriak seseorang memanggil Sakura dan ternyata itu adalah Ino.

"Hay Ino, kau baru datang yahh?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino yang kini sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"hmm, iyaa. Tahun ini banyak sekali yaa yang mendaftar masuk ke sekolah ini, hii... aku aja sampai susah lewat tadi. Mana dandanan mereka aneh semua hahahaha." Tawa Ino, yaa gimana engga aneh. Anak-anak baru semuanya sedang menjalankan MOS. Dimana mereka semua diharuskan membawa sapu lidi,membuat rok hula-hula dari helai-helai plastik kemudian memakainya, yang perempuan memakai pita, mereka semua juga memakai topi corong, rantai yang terbuat dari permen, memakai kaus kaki belang-belang yang berbeda warna dan terakhir memakai papan nama yang terbuat dari kertas karton yang berisi nama panggilan yang aneh-aneh.

"Hahahaha iyaa aku saja sampai menahan tawa dari tadi melihat mereka" ucap Sakura yang ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Hey ngomong-ngomong, katanya adik kelasmu dulu waktu SMP juga mau masuk sini yaa. Beneran?" tanya Ino.

"hmm iya, si Naru-Baka itu mau masuk kesini."ucap Sakura sambil mengingat adik kelasnya dulu yang sangat periang bahkan suka menjahilinya. Bahkan Sakura sempat mendengar bahwa adik kelasnya itu menaruh hati padanya dan dia mendengar berita itu dari teman Naruto sendiri.

"hey ayo kita mempersiapkan stand untuk pembukaan pendaftaran silat kita" ajak Ino dan mendapat anggukan dari Sakura.

**SAKURA POV**

Setelah akhirnya selesai juga menggeret meja dan menghiasi meja stand kami dengan benda-benda yang biasa kami gunakan untuk pematahan di silat kami, akhirnya kami bisa duduk dan tinggal menunggu para murid-murid baru untuk mendaftar. Tidak hanya eskul kami saja yang membuat stand, eskul yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama dan sudah mulai membagikan brosur formulir pendaftaran. Di meja stand kami dijaga oleh aku,Ino,Kiba,Neji,Sasori,Deidara,Tenten dan juga Temari. Sebenarnya setelah para murid-murid baru selesai MOS dan sudah makan siang baru memperbolehkan semua eskul membuka stand. Kami menunggu pendaftaran boleh dibuka sampai lumutan begini, sedangkan anak-anak eskul kami yang lain sudah pada pulang dan tinggallah kami yang harus bertugas mempromosikan eskul ini.

"wahh semuanya sudah mulai keluar yaa, apa kita harus berjalan untuk menyebarkan formulir juga yaa?"tanya Tenten bicara entah pada siapa.

"itu bisa diatur nanti setelah kita lihat keadaan Tenten."ucap Neji-_senpai_ membalas ucapan Tenten tadi.

Aku melirik sedikit Sasori-_senpai_ yang sedang berbicara pada orang-orang yang mau mendaftar bersama Deidara-_senpai_. Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang menjelaskan sedikit tentang silat untuk menarik orang-orang agar mendaftar.  
**GYUTTT**. Kurasakan ada orang yang sedang menarik sedikit ujung rambutku, dengan kesal aku menghempaskan tangan orang tersebut dan melihat wajahnya.

"hey... Sakura-chan."ternyata yang menarik rambutku tadi adalah Naruto.

"Naruto... ternyata kau betul-betul ada disini."ucapku sedikit kaget.

"hehehe, sudah pasti dong. Kau tidak berubah juga yaa, atau jangan-jangan masih cengeng seperti dulu."cengir Naruto, dan aku mulai adu debat dengannya, beberapa orang melihat adu debat kami dan termasuk Sasori-_senpai_. Ehh, kenapa tadi aku melihat ekpresi Sasori-_senpai _sedikitaneh seperti menahan amarah kemudian tatapannya kosong dan dia mengalihkan wajahnya dari tempatku dan Naruto berada.

"mau apa kau kemari hehh? Kehadiranmu membuatku sakit mata saja."tanyaku pada Naruto sambil mengejeknya.

"hehehe aku mau melihat eskulmu yang aneh ini."ejek Naruto.

"ehh apa kau bilang berani sekali kau menghina."ucapku yang sudah kesal saat dia mengejek eskulku yang sedang kupromosikan ini aneh, untung saja para teman-teman sesama eskulku sedikit sabar mendengarnya kecuali Kiba yang sepertinya mau memukul Naruto tapi keburu ditahan oleh Sasori-_senpai. _Setelah selesai berdebat dengannya, aku melihat Tenten yang sudah tidak sabar ingin sekali mematahkan sesuatu yang memang sudah kami siapkan sedikit untuk menunjukan kemampuan kami. Dan dengan mulusnya dia mematahkan baja yang sudah disiapkan dan kudengar sedikit dia merintih karena katanya tadi dia memukul asal-asalan dan membuat tangannya sedikit membiru, walaupun begitu baja yang dipatahkannya terbukti patah dan membuat beberapa orang-orang yang melihat berdecak hebat. Tidak hanya Tenten, Neji dan Kiba juga memulai adegan pematahan bajanya dan lagi-lagi membuat beberapa pasang mata tertarik. Dan kulihat Naruto mengambil formulir yang sedang dibagikan itu, mungkin dia berniat untuk masuk ke perguruan pencak silat kami ya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimana murid-murid baru mulai masuk untuk ikut eskul silat kami ini, dan kulihat ternyata masih sedikit yang ikut karena jika kuhitung semuanya baru berjumlah 8 orang dan tidak ada perempuan satu pun, semuanya laki-laki. Kukira hari pertama, bakalan banyak orang yang mendaftar ternyata dugaanku salah. Pelatih kami pun menyuruh untuk kami mengarahkan terlebih dahulu para murid-murid yang baru masuk dan aku kebagian untuk mengarahkan Naruto. Hehh sudahlah yang ada bisa kebanyakan debat dengannya kalau begini.  
selesai latihan seperti biasa Tenten mengutip uang KAS, maklum dia bendahara disini jadinya dia selalu mengingati kami untuk membayar, kalau tidak hiii... dia pasti bakalan ngamuk.

"hey Sakura, ayo kita pulang"Sasori-_senpai _ menarik tanganku menuju parkiran motor untuk pulang bersama, kurasakan degup jantungku berdetak sedikit cepat. Dan sesaat aku melihat Naruto yang memerhatikanku dengan _senpai _, sorot mata Naruto menajam melihat kami hingga sosok kami berdua menghilang dari tempat latihan.

**_END SAKU POV~_**

Sasori terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat di kelasnya, disaat orang lain bersemangat karena bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dia hanya terdiam dengan lesu.

"hey, kau kenapa un?" tanya Deidara yang memperhatikan Sasori dari tadi.

"tidak aku hanya..."jawab Sasori tidak jelas, karena masih ragu menceritakan masalahnya.

"karena Sakura dan anak baru yang bernama Naruto itu ya un." Tebak Deidara

**JLEBB**

'kenapa nih orang bisa tahu sih, dasar dia sangat peka banget tidak jauh beda dengan pacarnya yang kadang berisik itu.'batin Sasori.

"hahahahaha sudahlah tidak usah kau sembunyikan lagi, terlihat dari wajahmu kok Sasori un."ejek Deidara.

"hehh yaa, aku memang sedang memikirkan masalah itu."ucap Sasori kembali lesu.

"kenapa memangnya, kau takut tersaingi olehnya. Walaupun kau itu pendek bahkan lebih pendek dari pada Sakura kau itu pasti bisa memenangkan hatinya dengan wajahmu yang kadang seperti anak-anak itu hahahahahahaha kau mengerti adik kecil un"ejek Deidara sambil mengelus kepala Sasori seakan-akan dia adalah anak kecil yang sedang tersesat.

DUAG

Dan hasilnya Deidara mendapat benjolan besar dikepalanya setelah mendapat hantaman kamus tebal ke kepalanya oleh Sasori. Yahh mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang terkadang merasa minder jika dengan Sakura, karena ukuran tubuhnya yang pendek bahkan tingginya hanya sampai jidatnya Sakura. Walaupun begitu tidak sedikit terkadang wanita yang menyukai dirinya. Wajah baby face, sifat lembut dan baik terhadap wanita membuatnya kadang banyak digemari teman-teman perempuannya yang sudah mengenalnya itu.

Sekarang mari kita lihat bagian Sakura. Kini dia sering banyak melamun sejak kedatangan Naruto di sekolah itu. Dia sedikit cemas melihat pacarnya dan adik kelasnya tersebut yang katanya itu menyukai dirinya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"tanya Ino.

"ehh tidak apa-apa kok Ino."jawab Sakura berbohong.

"memang sulit yaa diperebutkan oleh 2 laki-laki hihihi."sindir Ino dan membuat Sakura melotot kepadanya.

"kalau aku jadi kau sih aku bakalan memilih Naruto, secara... dia lumayan tampan dan sedikit manis, dia juga tinggi hihihi."ucap Karin yang ikut-ikutan ke pembicaraan, dan dianggukan setuju oleh Tayuya,Kin dan Matsuri yang memang sedang berada di dekat mereka berdua dan mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino. Memang mereka semua sering bercerita bersama, jadi tidak usah heran lagi kalau mereka semua kadang tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada setiap teman mereka.

**Plokk**

Sakura ,merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya dan kemudian orang tersebut membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"janganlah terpengaruh kata-kata orang, karena yang menentukan itu semua adalah hatimu Sakura." bisik orang tersebut dan ternyata dia adalah Tenten, dan setelah itu dia langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat Sakura dan yang lainnya berada dengan Temari yang disebelahnya.

Sakura terlihat masih terpaku setelah mendengar ucapan Tenten yang seakan-akan mendukungnya dan tidak menekannya dengan suatu pilihan yang orang-orang suarakan padanya.

"Tenten membicarakan apa padamu Sakura?" tanya Ino pada Sakura dan yang lainnya juga ikut penasaran.

"ehh tidak ada apa-apa kok, Cuma lelucon yang aneh darinya hehe."Sakura tertawa garing dan mendapat tatapan heran dari teman-temannya semua.

Terlihat Tenten yang sedang berjalan pulang menuju ke arah keluar pintu gerbang, dia pulang terlambat karena jadwal piket yang diharuskannya membersihkan kelas terlebih dahulu. Dan penglihatannya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Sepertinya sedang menunggunya di pintu gerbang sekolah tersebut, karena laki-laki itu terus memandanginya.

"ada apa _senpai._" tanya Tenten tanpa basa-basi.

"hm tidak ada, hanya ingin menunggumu pulang dan menawarkan sebuah tumpangan pulang dengan menggenakan motor milikku."ucap Neji seraya tersenyum tipis.

"dan aku menerima ajakan tersebut."cengir Tenten.

Disaat perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga Neji bersuara.

"hey, aku bertaruh kalau Sasori yang akan memenangkannya."ucap Neji tiba-tiba, karena Tenten yang mengerti arah pembicaraan ini dia tidak perlu bingung lagi.

"hn, aku juga berani bertaruh kalau Sasori-_senpai _akan tidak segan-segan jika anak itu menantangnya atau bahkan berani mengambil miliknya."seringai Tenten.

"hn, berarti pemikiran kita sama. Kita saksikan saja bagaimana kelanjutannya nanti."balas seringai Neji kepada Tenten.

Sudah hampir 6 bulan sejak Naruto mengikuti perguruan pencak silat tersebut. Dan dia memang sudah menjadi lebih kuat. Terbukti dengan menonjolnya dia dari pada teman seangkatannya yang juga mengikuti perguruan tersebut. Dan kini dia sudah merasa yakin bahwa dia akan bisa mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

Seperti biasanya, setiap selesai latihan Sasori dan Sakura pasti akan selalu pulang bersama dan Sasori selalu mengantarkan Sakura langsung kerumahnya. Tapi kali ini sepertinya Sasori mempunyai niat yang berbeda, terbukti dengan kebingungan Sakura karena seingatnya jalan yang motor Sasori lalui bukanlah jalan menuju kerumahnya. Tetapi Sakura tetap diam dan hanya mengikut tujuan Sasori.  
dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di padang rumput yang terdapat danau yang indah dan juga jernih, apalagi hari sudah mulai gelap bintang menampakan sinarnya lebih terang jika melihat dari danau tersebut. Sakura hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan yang telah tuhan ciptakan itu.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasori.

"yaa _senpai._"balas Sakura masih dengan menatap bintang di langit.

"apakah... kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"tanya Sasori kepada Sakura, dan pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"ehh... kenapa _senpai _ bertanya seperti itu?"Sakura terlihat sangat gugup akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasori padanya barusan.

"aku butuh kepastian, dan aku ingin mendengarnya langsung."tegas Sasori.

"ehh ano... itu... Sasori-_senpai._"Sakura gugup mau menjawab apa karena selama ini dia sendiri bingung akan perasaannya kepada Sasori.

"hmm... sudah kuduga. Aku tidak akan memaksamu menyukaiku."ucap Sasori sambil membelakangi Sakura dan mulai berjalan

**_NYUTT_**

Hati Sakura seakan sangat sesak melihat Sasori yang perlahan meninggalkannya mulai semakin jauh. Tidak, selama ini dia tidak menerima Sasori karena kasihan. Tapi karena memang dia sudah mencintai pria tersebut, dan dia tidak mau kehilangan sosok lelaki itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura berlari mengejar Sasori hingga menubruknya dari belakang, hingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh ke tanah.

Sasori yang kaget langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang menimpanya itu dan merasakan tetesan hangat jatuh dari manik emerald Sakura.

"aku... aku selalu berdebar bersamau _senpai_, aku selalu merasa nyaman dan hangat saat berada bersamamu. Dan tolong jangan tinggalkan aku seperti tadi, karena entah mengapa... di bagian sini aku selalu sakit jika kau meninggalkanku _senpai_" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya sambil memegang dadanya yang seakan terasa sangat sakit jika Sasori meninggalkannya. Masih terlihat cairan bening terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Sasori yang melihat Sakura seperti itu sangat terkejut, dan dengan perlahan dia mengangkat wajah Sakura yang masih menangis untuk berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya.

"hmm, kau tahu kau tidak menyukaiku... aku akan terus berusaha untuk kau menyukaiku Sakura. Dan aku tidak mau dengan paksaan, tetapi dengan ketulusan hatimu sendiri Sakura. Aku akan tetap memperjuangkan apa yang menjadi milikku untuk selamanya, bahkan jika kau sudah berpaling atau direbut orang lain... aku tidak akan menyerah."ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasori tersebut langsung kembali menangis lebih deras karena terharu akan perkataan Sasori tersebut. Dengan perlahan Sasori menarik kepala Sakura untuk mendekatkan wajah Sakura dan wajahnya, dan tidak perlu waktu lama kedua bibir itu menyatu dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaaan. Malam itu akan menjadi malam yang tidak akan terlupakan oleh Sakura maupun Sasori, kenangan manis yang makin menyatukan cinta mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Disaat sore hari, Sasori yang sedang berada di ruang latihan sedang melatih tendangannya dengan menendangkan kakinya ke alat latihan yang selalu menjadi tempat sasaran memukul ataupun menendang.

"kelihatannya kau bersemangat sekali _senpai" _ucap Naruto serayamenyeringai.

"hmm, apa maumu?"tanya Sasori langsung.

"yahh sepertinya aku tidak harus menjelaskannya lagi bukan, selain tujuanku untuk mengambil 'dia' darimu." Seringai Naruto.

Neji dan Tenten terlihat sedang berjalan bersama menuju ruang tempat latihan.

"hm, kelihatannya sudah dimulai yaa."ucap Tenten.

"yah kurasa."balas Neji.

"ahh itu Sakura. Sakura kemari!"teriak Tenten saat melihat Sakura, dan Sakura mendatangi mereka berdua.

"ada apa Tenten, kalian mau kemana?"tanya Sakura.

"ada sesuatu hal yang menarik kau harus ikut."ajak Tenten seraya menyeret Sakura, dan yang ditarik hanya bengong.

DUAGG BAK DESH BUK BAMM DAKK

Terdengar hantaman demi hantaman setelah mereka bertiga sudah sampai ke tempat ruangan latihan mereka.

"i.. itu." Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya melihat Sasori dan Naruto yang sedang sparring dan terlihat mereka berdua sangat serius dan tidak main-main. Sakura yang mau mencoba melerai mereka langsung ditahan Tenten.

"kalau tidak seperti ini, mereka tidak akan puas."ucap Tenten dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan.

BUAKK

Sasori terlihat terkena sodokan telak di ulu hatinya,akibat sodokan tangan dia sedikit susah bernafas. Untung saja dia masih gesit dan dapat menghindar dari tendangan Naruto yang akan dilayangkannya selanjutnya. Saat Naruto lagi-lagi melayangkan pukulannya, Sasori dengan cepat mengunci tangan Naruto dan menghempaskannya kemudian melayangkan tendangan samping kirinya menuju ke ulu hati Naruto.

"UUHHHUUKKK!" seperti mau muntah darah, Naruto terbatuk setelah menerima tendangan dari Sasori yang membuatnya terpental. Senjata mematikan milik Sasori terdapat pada kaki kirinya dan dengan sekali tendangan pasti akan sangat dalam dan korbannya akan seperti Naruto ini.

"kau sudah puas sekarang."ucap Sasori dengan menatap dingin Naruto dan hanya dibalas anggukan lemah darinya.

Sakura langsung menghampiri mereka berdua diikuti oleh NejiTen.

"kau urus dulu urusanmu dengan Sasori, Sakura. Biar Naruto kami yang mengurus."hendak protes namun akhirnya Sakura menuruti juga perkataan Tenten. Sasori dan Sakura pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"wauww tak kusangka kau sudah mencicipi tendangannya barusan Naruto."ucap Tenten.

"seharusnya kau tidak meremehkan dia, apalagi kau harus hormat dengan seniormu bocah."ucap Neji ikut-ikutan.

"sini aku obati luka-lukamu."Tenten sudah menenteng kotak P3K yang ada diruangan tersebut dan mengobati luka Naruto.

"ck tapi tidak kusangka dia sehebat itu."ucap Naruto dengan sedikit kesakitan.

"jangan memandang remeh lawan dari luarnya, itulah yang terpenting."nasihat Neji.

"yaa _senpai_."balas Naruto.

Bagian SasoSaku... mereka berdua kini sedang berada di halaman belakang berdiam membisu tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"ano... _senpai, _apa tidak sebaiknya luka-lukamu yang barusan itu diobati dulu."ucap Sakura memulai percakapan.

"tidak perlu, karena... dengan kemenanganku aku sudah mengobati luka-luka yang terdapat ditubuhku. Kemenangan mendapatkanmu."senyum itu membuat Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Sasori erat dan menangis kembali. Lelaki ini memang selalu membuatnya merasa bahagia dengan ucapan dan tindakannya, dan dia tidak akan pernah meragukan perasaannya pada lelaki ini. Dan senja sore itu menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan berciuman yang sedang mereka lakukan.

**_3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN~_**

Terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi berparas menawan dan sangat tampan dengan wajah _baby face-_nya itu menunggu seseorang yang selama ini masih setia dihatinya.

HUP

"Sasori!" teriak Sakura sambil melompat ke punggungnya. Hingga membuat Sasori kaget.

"hehh kenapa kau selalu saja melompat begitu seperti anak kecil Sakura."ucap Sasori sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"hehehe... habisnya kau tinggi banget, jadinya aku ingin melompat dan digendong."ucap Sakura, semakin hari dia terlihat semakin manja kepada Sasori. Tidak seperti dulu yang terkadang bersifat canggung padanya,apalagi Sasori kini semakin tinggi dan terlihat lebih melindungi Sakura karena tinggi Sakura kini hanya sebatas pundak Sasori.

"hahhh... kalau begitu, aku lebih berharap kalau tubuhku ini pendek kembali dan tidak dilompati olehmu." Keluh Sasori.

"hehh... jadi kau tidak suka. Kau sudah bosan padaku."rajuk Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasori merendahkan sedikit badannya agar wajahnya bisa sejajar dengan sakura.

"tidak. Tidak akan pernah bosan padamu, sampai kapanpun..."dan ucapan itu mewakili ciuman mesra mereka yang membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya mengeluarkan semburat merah diwajahnya , dan bahkan ada yang iri dengan keserasian mereka.  
itulah asam manisnya cinta, dan kini Sakura selalu merasakan manis percintaannya dengan Sasori...

**THE END**

**Please review :3**


End file.
